Mistletoe declares feelings
by XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx
Summary: finished After set up by their friends by putting them underneath Mistletoe a certain long legged diva starts to fall for a certain legend killer but what she doesn’t realise is Randy has always felt something for her randystacy torriejohn other superst
1. The kiss

Hi I'm back with a RandyStacy called mistletoe declares true feelings   
Mistletoe declares true feelings 

After set up by their friends by putting them underneath Mistletoe a certain long legged diva starts to fall for a certain legend killer but what she doesn't realise is Randy has always felt something for her

In the hotel room it was John, Torrie, Stacy, Randy, Jericho, Christy, Jackie, Charlie, William Regal and Eugene.

They were all talking and having a laugh and they were all talking about Christmas and what they have got other people

They were all excited about Christmas especially Eugene the girls were all talking and the guys were talking to each other

" So John what have you got Torrie for Christmas" Randy asked John

" Yeah John what have you got her" Jericho and Charlie said to John

" I have bought her a gold locket and a gold bracelet," John said smiling

" Cool" Randy replied

" Yeah brill" Charlie replied as Jericho and Regal smiled

" Guys do you want to watch love actually" The divas asked well it didn't really matter what the guys would say the divas going to watch it anyway.

The guys just looked with blank expressions on their faces basically saying no

" NO THANKYOU" the guys shouted at once pleading with the divas not to put Love actually on"

" Well what else can we do?" Torrie pouted

" Well we could put some music on," Stacy suggested

John was about to say something when Torrie his girlfriend said to the guys "we aren't putting any crap music that you listen to"Torrie said pointing at her boyfriend

" Well what other music can we listen to" John asked

" Well you know it is Christmas so I think we should listen to Christmas songs who thinks we should?"Torrie asked as the divas all said yes but the guys wasn't sure.

Torrie got up and put a Christmas album the first came on was all I want for Christmas is you by Mariah Carey as the divas were singing when the guys looked like they were going to lose the will to live.

Then Eugene comes out of the room with a piece of mistletoe and was running around with it as the other superstars smiled

" I have a brilliant idea what we can do," Christy stated

"What" Everyone asked

" Well we could all sit on the floor in a circle and Eugene goes around and stops when he wants to and the two people he stops at will have to kiss

" That sounds great," All the divas said with Eugene who was getting really excited about it nearly being Christmas

" Yeah that sound great but what if it comes between two men I don't think any of us are gay" Randy said

" Well if that happens then Eugene will it again" Stacy reasoned

" Ok" The guys said in a defeated tone

The nine superstars sat on the floor as Eugene went around three times and every single time the superstars had to change places

Eugene started to go around with the mistletoe in his hand and went around and it stopped at Christy and John cena these just kissed once as Torrie just smiled

Eugene went around again and it stopped at Torrie and Randy these two kissed each other much on the lips and said happy Christmas

Stacy looked a bit jealous

The last time Eugene went around the mistletoe stopped at Jericho and Stacy they just kissed each other and wished a happy Christmas as everyone else wished each other a happy Christmas

Everyone got off the floor and went to the sofa and put Friends on.

As Torrie and John noticed that Stacy was talking to Randy so Torrie got Eugene's attention and told him to hang the mistletoe over Randy and Stacy so Eugene did that he hung the mistletoe over Randy and Stacy.

Randy and Stacy noticed Eugene was holding Mistletoe above them they just smiled at each other and looked each other's eyes

"Go on Stace" Torrie said

" Yeah go for it" John said as everyone else were cheering

Stacy and Randy looked at each other and they kissed with passion and

Randy said " merry Christmas"

" Merry Christmas" Stacy said with a smile

The moment was broken when everyone started to talk Stacy went over to see Torrie as Randy went to see the guys

Stacy was just starring Randy

" Stace are you ok," Torrie said noticing Stacy was paying attention

"I'm fine" Stacy said snapping out of the trance

20 minutes later

" Well Eugene and I should be getting going Chris do you want a lift" William regal said

" Yeah thanks"

" Well see you guys later and Merry Christmas to all of you" Jericho said

" Merry Christmas bye" everyone waved to Jericho and Eugene and William who went out the door.

" Well I think we should get going too Charlie" Jackie said standing up

" Yeah ok Christy want us to drop you off at your hotel" Charlie offered

" Thanks guys that will be great" Christy said getting her coat hugging Torrie and Stacy saying " she will see them at the weekend until then bye

10 mins later John and Torrie was leaving too

Torrie hugs Stacy and tells her she will see her at the mall at the weekend

John slapping Randy's hand and Torrie hugging Randy

Stacy goes to the bathroom and John said, " Do you want us to give you a lift?" John said

" No mate it's ok I'll be fine" Randy offered

" Ok then see you later bye" Torrie and John said walking off

Randy went to go and sit down and waited for Stacy

Stacy was putting lip gloss on and all she could think about is Randy and the kiss she questioned herself does she have feelings for Randy Orton

Well that's chapter one I hope you guys like it I think it's ok but do you

Plz review thanks


	2. Wanting to be together

Hi I'm back with 2 chapter of mistletoe declares feelings hope you like it

Plz review thanks

Thanks to the following people who review

Icyrabbit: thanks for the review you're the best

Nikki: thanks for the review

Sexybassdrummer: thanks you're stories are awesome too

Jeff's favourite skittle: thanks a million for the review

10 minnutes later Stacy comes out the bathroom and is shell shocked to see a man sitting on the sofa looking at the ceiling and that man was Randy Orton

Stacy thought everyone went home and she couldn't believe that Randy was still with her in her hotel room.

"Randy" Stacy said getting Randy attention who was looked at the beautiful diva

"Yeah" Randy replied looking at Stacy

"What are you still doing here I thought you were going with Torrie and John" Stacy said walking to the sofa

" Well I was but I was just making sure that we are okay well as friends" Randy said

" Why wouldn't we be okay?" Stacy said in a confused manner

" Well after that kiss you just kind of ignored me but John told me you kept looking at me then when I just tried to talk to you you just bailed it and went to the bathroom so I just wanted to know.

" Well you're wrong I wasn't ignoring you" Stacy said in a sincere but she knew he was right

" So why then I tried to talk to you and you just ran so I'm here to find out

Was it something to with the mistletoe kiss?

"Yeah" Stacy having her head down

Randy got up from the sofa and went to Stacy and put her the sofa to talk

" Stace it was just a mistletoe kiss it's tradition" Randy said holding Stacy hand

" I know but it was different for me I thought you won't look twice at me and I couldn't believe you would want to kiss me." Stacy said looking into Randy's blue eyes.

" Why wouldn't I want to kiss you" randy said couldn't believe what Stacy just said

" Well come on Randy look at me" Stacy who was feeling down with her life she was single her life was falling apart

" I am looking at you and you know what I see" Randy replied

" What do you see?" Stacy said as tears were forming in her eyes

" I see a lovely woman with a great personality and who is the most caring woman I ever seen" Randy said wiping Stacy tears away

" No none of that is true I'm just a slapper who is unloveable, " Stacy said not believing a word Randy just said

"Yes it's true you are the most lovest woman I ever met and you're a great friend" Randy said as Stacy smiled at the comment

" Thanks Randy" Stacy replied with a smile

" Stace I will always be here for you" Randy explained

Stacy was looking at Randy and Randy was looking at Stacy Stacy and Randy was about to kiss when Randy broke the moment by saying

" Wow its nearly 12 I better get going" Randy said but he didn't really want to go he wanted to stay with Stacy but he knew it would bring trouble.

" Okay" Stacy said smiling hiding the tears

" Alright I will see you on Monday remember lots of people are here for you especially me" Randy said grabbing his coat and was about to go when stacy stopped him at said " thank you" Stacy kissed Randy on the cheek

They wanted to kiss each other badly but they knew it would spell troulble so they left it and stayed friends

Randy lefted and leant next to the door and thought about going back in there and kiss Stacy but he just walked down the corridor

Stacy just got ready for bed and got into bed and grabbed a pillow and tears started to fallon her pillow she wanted Randy and that mistletoe kiss made it clear she wasn't going to be afraid to love again because she was falling in love with the legend killer

Well that's chapter 2 hope you guys liked it plz review

Chapter 3: Stacy is at the mall with her mates and tells them about her feelings for Randy Orton


	3. The mall

Hi I'm back with a 3 chapter of mistletoe declares feelings

Hope you guys like it

Thanks to all the people has reviewed 

Did u hear that Raw schedule's have all changed it's on at 2:00 am in the morning on Mondays or Wednesday 9pm this starts on the 3rd Jan that's going to be cool

It was 10:00 in the morning Stacy was getting ready to go to the mall with Torrie, Jackie and Christy.

Stacy was brushing her long blonde hair and putting it into a half ponytail then she put her make up on.

Then there was a knock on the door it was her best mate Torrie who was wearing some Jeans and a playboy top

" You're ready" Torrie asked

" Yup let's shop till we drop" Stacy said with a smile but she was feeling about down but didn't want her friends to find out.

" Where's Jackie and Christy" Stacy asked grabbing her coat

"Christy's in the car and Jackie's going to meet us at the mall she going somewhere with Charlie" Torrie replied with a smile

" Is John driving us," Stacy asked

" Yeah so we better hurry up because John's meeting Eddie, Rey and Booker T and Randy at the bar

Stacy face lit up and for once she was smiling she heard Randy's name

Torrie and Stacy went out of the hotel and made there way to John's car

Torrie got in the front and kissed him passionately as Stacy and Christy smile who are on the back seats.

John started the car and took the 3 divas to the mall.

Torrie, Christy and Stacy went to all the clothes and shoes shops that Florida had in the mall they spend a fortune.

Torrie brought a pair for cream knee boots and lots of new clothes

Stacy bought a pair of Silver sandals and a new locket

Christy just brought a lovely red dress

" Shall we go and get something to eat" Christy suggested

" Yeah I'm starving" Torrie replied rubbing her thin stomach

" Yeah me too where shall we go?" Stacy asked

"Emm what about McDonalds" Torrie suggested

"Yeah why not" Stacy said as Christy nodded her head

Torrie, Stacy and Christy made their way to McDonalds

They all had the same a mchicken sandwich with medium fries and a strawberry milkshake

" So what's happening between you and Randy Orton Stace" Christy asked her friend who nearly choked on her strawberry milkshake.

" Emm nothing were just friends" Stacy said swirling her milkshake

" Yeah right" Christy said sarcastically as Torrie just smiled

" What do you mean yeah right" Stacy said looking at Christy

" Well come on Stace let's look at the facts you kissed him and after he stayed in the hotel with you

" First off that kiss was just a mistletoe kiss and he stayed because I was upset," Stacy said just realising that she told that Randy stayed and she was upset

"Well why are you upset" Torrie said concerned for her best mate

" Well I'm single and my life basically sucks at the moment and Randy was just comforting me and what made me feel safe was he said " That he would always be there for me" Stacy replied remembering what Randy said

" Wow that is so sweet" Torrie said

" So Randy likes you then" Christy said

" No he's just a friend" Stacy lied through her teeth

" Ok fine but he doesn't sound a friend to me" Christy said as the girls were leaving McDonalds and getting ready to go back to the hotel

Torrie and Stacy were left alone because Christy had gone home because she had to see her family

Torrie and Stacy were watching Friends and then John and Randy came in

Torrie ran to John kissed him as Stacy and Randy just smiled at each other

Torrie and John left with Randy as the all waved by to Stacy who went in her room and took her long blonde hair out and just smiled on the bed and thought what Christy and Torrie said

But mostly Christy was she right about Randy liking her.

Well that's chapter 3 of mistletoe declares love hope you guys enjoyed plz review thanks


	4. In the trainers room

Hi I'm back with a 4 chapter of Mistletoe declares feelings hope you guys love it thanks to all the people who reviewed plz review thanks

Stacy was in the woman's locker room with Christy watching Raw and talking to Torrie on the phone Stacy said to Torrie " Hey babe I hope John's okay because of that horrid Street fight" Stacy said over the phone

" Babe John destroyed Jesus his out of on a injury and I'm going to love every minute of Carlito being alone" Torrie replied

" Yeah and I bet Carlito we'll stop making fun of John" Stacy said laughing

" Yeah I know or John will kill him" Torrie replied

Just then John came in and wrapped his arm's around Torrie and started kissing her neck as Torrie said " Bye"

Stacy knew what Torrie was doing

" Stace the match between Randy Orton vs. Edge is on" Christy shouted as Stacy came in and sat with Christy as they watched Edge vs. Randy Orton

As Randy holds his hands up in glory Stacy thought how sexy he looked and Christy smiled as she watched Stacy smile she knew Stacy liked Randy

Then edge came on and the crowd booed

" He's such a big loser" Stacy and Christy said together

Randy was about to RKO Edge as Stacy and Christy was cheering just then Basitita came out as Stacy smile turned to a frown as Christy just looked worried

Basitita dragged Randy outside and pushes Randy into the ring post as Randy's head bounces off the ring post and was getting ready to hit Basitita with that ferocious clothesline

Stacy eyes were filled with tears as Christy comforted her

" Please no" Stacy shouted

Basitita hit Randy with the ferocious clothesline as randy fell unconscious as Basitita smirked and left

"We need some help for Randy Orton he's unconscious" JR said

" Wait a minute JR here's Jericho and Shelton" King replied and then the EMTS came out to help Randy

" I'm going to go see him" Stacy said holding back the tears as the divas wished her luck Stacy went outside

Randy was in the trainers room he had just came around from being clotheslined by Basitita.

Then a trainer came in and asked Randy "how he feels"

Randy said, " Rough thanks Larry"

Larry leaves as Randy just lays down in the trainer room then something catches his attention he sees a beautiful young woman standing there with a smile she was wearing a pink dress and silver high sandals.

She was called Maria

" Hi Randy are you ok" Maria said worried walking over to him

" Yeah I'm fine" Randy said but disappointed he wanted it to be Stacy

" I saw what happened Basitita is an asshole," Maria said stoking Randy's brown hair back

Before Randy could say anything Maria kissed Randy on the lips Randy started to pull away but eventually gave in as these two were snogging

Stacy walked to the trainers room and opened the door and was horrified to see Randy and Maria kissing she closed the door with tears rolling down her face.

Stacy ran to the woman's locker room and fell to her knees against the door and tears were falling on the floor

Well that's a chapter4 hope u guy like plz review thanks

I'm evil for not making randy and Stacy get together but I must tell u they do get together at the end so plz keep reading you guys are the best

Plz review thanks


	5. Heartbroken

Hi I'm back with the 5 chapter of mistletoe declares feelings hope u guys like it plz review and thanks to all the people have reviewed.

Jackie, Torrie, Christy and Lita were in the woman's locker room talking

"Did you hear that?" Lita asked

" What" Torrie asked?

"It sounds like someone crying" Lita said as the divas made there way to the door and they opened and was shocked to see it was their good friend Stacy

"Stace" Lita said kneeling down to look at the upset diva as the other diva just stood there looking worried

The girls took Stacy in the locker room and sat her down on the couch

" Stace what happened you went to go and see Randy well that's what Christy told me and Torrie"

"Yeah that's what we heard," Torrie said comforting Stacy

Stacy began to talk "yeah I went to go and see Randy in the training room"

"Stace what happened in the trainer room"Torrie asked Stacy as the others listened

"Well I went into the trainer room to see if Randy was ok after being hurt by Basitita and I saw Maria and Randy kissing each other" Stacy started to cry

"Oh no Stace I'm so sorry" Christy said hugging Stacy and the other divas were hugging Stacy

"I just can't believe it she knows how I feel about him and she sat there when I was talking to Christy about him and all that time she wanted him that horrible bitch.

"Stace you don't mean that" Christy said

"Ohh believe me I mean that she's a horrible slag" Stacy said getting angry

" Yeah Melina told me that the day Randy was in charge she flirted with him because she was there" Lita said

Before anybody could talk anymore John, Charlie and Jericho came in as the divas hugged their boyfriends and kissed them as Stacy sat on the bed holding back her tears

"Right how would you girls fancy going to a Christmas party" John asked with his arms around Torrie.

"That would be great," The divas said together.

" We thought you girls would say that so Steph is having this Christmas party and her dad's house and Vince said yes so all the superstars are going to be there" Charlie replied kissing Jackie

"Where's Randy" Stacy said out of the blue

" He's meeting us at the party with Maria" Stacy could feel tears forming but held them back when Jericho said that so she said "well I'm going to get ready" Stacy said going into the bathroom

"She not fooling anybody is she loves Randy and everybody know it"

As everybody nodded even the guys knew it but what the divas didn't know is Randy had told them ages ago and he has feelings for Stacy and always will

Hope u guys enjoy it plz review thanks

Chapter 6 preview christmas party part one


	6. christmas party part one

Hey guys here's the 6 chapter for Mistletoe declares feelings hope you guys enjoy it and I would like to say Merry Xmas to everyone

Stacy came out from the bathroom looking stunning as the other divas did

Stacy wore a black dress with sandals her hair was in a half ponytail with strands of her hair were down she looked lovely.

Everybody thought she looked amazing

Stacy, Torrie, Jackie, John and Charlie got in John's car and headed to the

McMahon's mansion.

They got to the mansion by 10 minutes when they got out of the car they could hear the music blaring through the mansion.

They all went into the mansion and saw their friends chatting and drinking

"Hey John, Torrie over here" Jericho shouted as they went over to see their friends.

As they chatted and drunk lots of drink all the superstars hit the dance floor the music that was played was Christina aguilera, Misteeq, Girls aloud Sugar babes, and other songs like Christmas songs

Then a slow dance came on it was I stand by you by Girls Aloud the couples danced was:

John Cena and Torrie

Charlie Haas and Jackie

Christy and Jericho

Chris and Lillian and other couples

Stacy just sat down and watched all her friends dance with their boyfriends but she was sad because what happened with Randy

Then Stacy smile turned to a frown she saw Randy and Maria dance she could feel her heart brake into tiny little pieces she couldn't take anymore of it and stood up and ran to Torrie and John and said "I'm sorry I can't do this" Stacy said running with tears in her eyes Randy witnessed this and ran the direction Stacy went and left Maria at the bar as everyone smiled and went back to dancing.

Stacy got her coat and put on her scarf and ran outside where it was pouring down of rain she ran as fast she could she could hear the Christmas song What If by Kate Winslet she was crying and she was getting soaked and she was freezing then she heard her name 3 times

Stacy turned around and was shocked to see whom it was

Well that's chapter 6 I know this chapter sucked but I didn't know what to do in this chapter I have such a good idea for the Christmas party I just had to start it

Plz review

Thanks


	7. Christmas party part two

Hi I'm back with the 7 chapter of Mistletoe declares feelings hope you like it thanks to the all the people who have reviewed plz keep those reviews coming

"What are you doing here?" Stacy said to the legend killer who was outside the rain with the long legged diva

"To see if you're ok," Randy said

"I'm fine" Stacy said as rain was splashing down on the both of them

"Your not fine" Randy replied

"So you've stop kissing Maria have ya" Stacy said looking at Randy

"Ok Stace what's going on you were fine then suddenly you just run out when you see me and Maria I just want to know what's going on I thought we were friends.

"We are but you're the one that ruined that because I can't be friends with you and it makes me laugh when you said you would always be there for me". Stacy said nearly shouted and crying

"I am here for you because if I can remind you that I'm out here in the fucking cold and rain and I'm not with Maria in there I saw you run and I'm here to see if you ok!!!!!!!!!! And where were you when I got hurt nowhere and Maria was you don't know how much I wanted it to be you but no you just care about yourself you're just a selfish bitch" Randy shouted back

"I can't believe you just said that and for your information that person who shut the door in the trainer room wasn't Larry" Stacy said crying

"Well then who was it then" Randy sarcastically

"Me Randy it was me" Stacy said crying and running off as Randy stood there with a blank expression on his face and ran after Stacy

Stacy ran to the car park and fell to the ground and cried as rain was splashing on the pavement.

Randy saw her and ran to her and helped her up and said " Stace I'm so sorry" Randy said hugging Stacy

"Randy you know what I want" Stacy said pushing Randy away

"What do you want I can't figure you out so if you want me to go then I will" Randy got angry and walking back to the party

Stacy looked and watched Randy walk away and then she ran after him and shouted

"YOU I LOVE YOU" Stacy shouted

Randy stopped walking and turned around and said "what" Stacy walked up to him and said again "I love you and I always will so you can go back to Maria if you want to just walk away and leave then I'll know that you don't love me

Randy stopped Stacy from saying another word and wiped Stacy tears away and said

"Stace I don't love Maria or even really like her there's only one woman in this whole wide world and it's you and that kiss made it true

"I love you Stace" Randy said holding Stacy hand

Stacy smiled and hugged and Randy and they kissed passionately

"Listen I don't know about you have a coat and I'm freezing what do you say we go back to the party" Randy replied still holding Stacy

Stacy smiled and laughed and said, "yeah ok what about Maria and we're soaked

" Well yeah we're soaked but I'm sure we're dry off and I guess I'll have to dump Maria

Stacy giggled.

Stacy and Randy walked up the mansion Stacy was about to walk in when Randy pulled her into his arms and said, "I love you"

" I love you too," Stacy said kissing Randy

They went back to the party and saw all the superstars dancing

Torrie and John noticed that Randy and Stacy walked in hand in hand and ran up to them and said "are you too together" Torrie asked excitedly

"Are you mate," John asked holding Torrie hand

"Yeah together forever" Stacy and Randy said together and kissed as everybody clapped but except on person who didn't look happy at all

And stood up with her hands on her hips and walked to Randy and Stacy who were looking at her.

Well that's chapter 7 hope you guys enjoyed plz review thanks

Chapter 8: a showdown between Stacy and Maria


	8. Christmas dream

Hi I'm back with the 8 chapter of Mistletoe declares feelings 

I'm sorry to say but this is the last chapter of this story I really enjoyed writing this so I hope you really enjoy reading this chapter thanks

Maria walked up to Stacy and Randy with a smirk on her face and looked at the happy couple

And said getting Randy and Stacy to turn around

"So let me get this straight you too are together"

"That's right" Randy said kissing Stacy ass everybody in party watched

"Yes we're together so hands off you pathetic slapper," Stacy said getting in Maria face

"So Randy since when have you become attracted to a slut and whore," Maria said back at Stacy and looking at Randy who was getting angry

As John and Torrie couldn't believe what Maria just said

"What did you just call me?" Stacy said in a threatening tone

"Ohh sorry didn't you hear I called you a slut and whore and who thinks because she's got legs and she's blonde she can get any man ohh Torrie that goes for you too you're just like Stacy." Maria said smirking

Torrie was getting fired up

Maria picked up two wine glass with wine in them she poured them on Stacy and Torrie who was ready to blow

If John or Randy couldn't calm them down

"There you guys look so better," Maria, said with her hands on her hips

Stacy wiped the wine off her and shouted To Maria who was walking away

"YOU BITCH " Stacy ran to speared Maria and herself on the floor and Stacy was banging Maria head on a table and covering her with food.

Torrie stayed with John who was wiping the wine on her and hugging her

"There pretty like a picture" John said as Torrie laughed

"Emm Randy are you going to stop them," John asked

"Good point emm John could you help me," Randy said as John and Randy ran over to them

Randy pulled Stacy off Maria he held Stacy by her waist

Maria ran away and shouted to Stacy

"You slut" Maria was so embarrassed everyone was looking at her

Just then as Maria was about to leave Torrie stood in front of Maria and said smiling

"Ohh Maria before leave I have something for you"

Maria stood there as Torrie revealed a huge bowl of red punch she tipped it down Maria

"AHHH YOU BITCH" Maria shouted as everyone laughed

"Maria nice fashion cake dress and a red punch" Stacy laughed with Randy

"YOU SLAPPER"

Then Stacy put the finishing touches by throwing wine over her and slapping her and shouted

"That's for trying to take Randy away from me"

"Randy are you just going to watch this" Maria asked Randy

"Yeah" Randy said kissing Stacy

"Is anybody going to stop this" Maria asked everyone

"No" Everybody said

Maria ran out and wasn't seen again on wrestling

The music started to play again as all the superstars danced the night away to

Brintey Spears, Christina aguilera, Jessica Simpson, Christmas songs Mariah carey and JLO many more

The song Take my breath away by Jessica Simpson

Randy and Stacy danced to that and kissed

John and Torrie

Matt and lita

Lillian and Benoit

Many more

Then suddenly Torrie noticed outside there were white snowflakes coming down and she shouted to everyone

"Guys it's snowing" All the superstars heard this and went outside in the snow and watched this amazing event

Torrie and John were with Stacy and Randy as they watched this Randy and John held some mistletoe up Torrie and Stacy saw this and smiled and kissed them on the lips passionately

"I love you" Randy said holding Stacy

"I love you too and I always will" Stacy replied with a smile as they kissed passionately.

As everyone clapped and Torrie and John kissed as well

All the couples kissed and wished everyone a merry Christmas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Randy got a box out of his jacket and gave it to Stacy and said "merry Christmas" Stacy opened it to reveal a locket with a diamond heart

As everyone watched Stacy took it out and on the chain there was a diamond ring Stacy turned to see Randy was on one knee and he said while everyone was watching smiling "Stacy will you marry me"

Stacy was speechless and said in tears "yes of course I'll marry you" Randy twirled her around as everyone clapped as Torrie was in tears of joy as John was hugging her

Randy and Stacy kissed as snow was falling.

Well that's the end of this story I really enjoyed writing this story I hope you guys have loved this story

I will be doing a another story linked to this soon but for now I'm just going to concentrate on my other stories

Plz tell me what you think

Thanks

Plz review and plz read my other stories

Kellyxxxxx


End file.
